paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Digitalized: lady devimon's plot
This is part 2 of Digitalized. By Gman581996 and lunarnight97. Summary After defeating Blackgreymon and devimon, the teams are reorganized and separated by ladydevimon's dirty tricks. Now they have to find a way to get back together and defeat her and myotysmon once and for all. Story CHAPTER 1: HERE WE GO AGAIN A few hours passed since the digidestined defeated Blackgreymon and devimon and reunited with each other before being separated by ladydevimon. They flew throught the air until they reached two different locations. Melody: *Thinks* Where are we?... Rocky: …..? The sound of something entering into water is heard, a huge quantity of water soaks Rocky. Rocky: NO! Augh….I’m wet…! Zuma: Sorry dude. *Coming out of the water* Rocky:...... *stares at Zuma coldly* Zuma: hehe. Ember: Guys?! Rocky: Hm? Ember: Where are you!? Rocky: Over here! *shaking the water off his fur* Ember: *Comes out of some bushes* Finally. Have you seen our partners? Rocky: No….maybe we can use our digivice to find them Ember: Lets try *takes her’s off her collar*. Rocky takes off his collar too A dot appears in a radar that comes out of their digivices. Rocky: Yeah, there they are. Ember: Separated though… Zuma: Hm….I guess we have to split up and find our partners. Melody: Umm...they are on the same place though...I’ve seen this lake before… Rocky: They are? Melody: This is a garden. Ember: Oh? So you know this place? Melody: You should now know I’ve been here before. Ember: S-sorry… Melody: It's fine my prince. Rocky: Alright then Ember, can you lead us to our partners? Ember: Sure, anything for you. Rocky: Ok then, lets go! Rocky and his team head out of the garden to find themselves in a small village. Rocky: Oh a village. Melody: It hasn’t changed one bit. Zuma: Are our partners there? Melody; Show me your radars again. Rocky and the team showed their digivices. Melody: Lucky, they are at the same place. Rocky: Are they in this village? Melody: the entrance. Ember: Oh, lets find them now. The pups run to the entrance where they find their partners talking to eachother. Rocky: Hey, there you are! Dorumon: We were about to go out of town to look for you. Rocky: Well, we found you first, thanks to the digivice and Ember. Ember: *Blushes* It was nothing...You got the idea. Rocky: Well, we have regrouped….but Marshall, Hikari, Johana, Skye and their partners are nowhere to be seen… Melody: They must be away. Rocky: Maybe, but where? Melody: High on the skies I sense. Zuma: Eh? They are up there? Melody: The flying city to be honest. Zuma: Oh wow, I guess we can join up later I guess. Melody: If we get there. Rocky: Yeah, but how is the question… Melody: There are two ways, impulsed by water, or the flying ferry. Rocky: I’ll take the Ferry… Melody: It takes a week.. Rocky: Then how long to take the impulse? Melody: 5 minutes. Rocky: Hm...fine….impulse then… Melody: Lets head to the geyser then. Rocky: Ok. They arrive at the geyser but it is closed. Zuma: Its closed… Melody: Hurricane coming soon…. Rocky: A hurricane?! Ember: ….. Rocky: There’s a storm coming? Zuma: We better look for shelter dude. Rocky: Maybe staying at a place that can withstand storms. Is there a Inn? Melody: I think, follow me. The gang follows Melody. They reach a luxury looking place. Rocky: Oh wow, i never expected such a luxury inn. Melody: It was built by a rich digimon. Zuma: Oh, it looks sweet! Melody: How many dollars do you have? Rocky checks his wallet Rocky: Well, brought some money, but I don’t think its enough to book a room for all of us… Melody: I’ll see if I can get a better price my prince. Rocky: Lets try then They head into the inn. Melody: Hi, how much is the cheapest room? The digimon checks the computer. Melody: *Thinks* Hope it isn’t that expensive... Digimon: You’re in luck, the manager is holding special event marking the 5th anniversary of the hotel, so rooms will be discounted greatly. Melody: How much? Digimon: $50. Melody: I only got $25... Digimon: Hm… let me have a look. Melody: How much did you say you had my prince? Rocky: I miscounted, I have $50. Melody: Great, we take the room. Ember: Excuse me but….Is a hurricane really coming? Digimon: Yeah, it is, the hurricane always occur around this time of year. Ember: A-Alright… Zuma: Let’s head for the woom. Digimon: Here’s your keys, you have some special tickets which you can use such as food tickets and facility tickets. These allow you to purchase food and use the facilities without extra charges. Hope you have a pleasant stay. Melody: Thanks, say hi to the owner from me. *heads for the room* They open it and find themselves in a luxurious suite. Melody: Kinda reminds me of my usual room. I like it. Rocky: This...is….. The room was very large, 4 giant king size beds, a spacious bathroom, a huge entertainment room, everything is included. Ember: *Remains silent with a worried look* Zuma: Its huge! Dorumon: I never saw something this luxurious before. Betamon: And huge bathtub for us to swim in! Kudamon: The beds look soft enough. Melody: Seems like a storm has arrived *looking out the window* Ember: *Thinks* It is happening again… *Starts to breath faster* Rocky: Are you ok? Ember: *Thinks* Breath Ember...breath… Rocky: Do you need to rest? Ember: *Thinks* I don’t want to loose those close to me anymore... Rocky: I think you should rest Ember. Ember: *Thinks* I-I can’t help them…*Walks slowly towards a bed* Rocky: Hey, don’t think about it too much Ember. Ember: *Thinks* All by myself… *Gets paralyzed by fear* Rocky: uh-oh….. I need help guys…. Melody: What’s wrong my prince? Rocky: She is paralyzed by fear… Ember: *Yells* Ack! Brother! Sister! Help! *collapses in fear* Rocky: She is under lots of anxiety because of that storm, it reminded her of a past tragedy. Melody: I see...Help me carry him to a bed. Rocky and Zuma puts her on a soft bed. Ember yelps as if she had a heavy weight on her back. Rocky: Hm….. Melody: Mind telling me what happened? Rocky: Well…. Rocky: It was when Ember first came to Adventure Bay. It during a mission when we first met. During that time a hurricane was going to hit Adventure Bay. Everybody was preparing for it. However, her family was sceptic. They weren’t prepared at all for the incoming storm. So it hit them, without any sort of protection. I found them while they were undertaking repairs. It was only Ember only, Guesh disappeared and Amber was with their owner, trapped in the house. A flashback suddenly started, the PAW patrol where looking for injured and helping with repairs. Marshall: I’ll look on this street, Rocky, can you check that one? (points at a street nearby). Rocky: Ok (runs towards the street). The street looked gloomy, a collapsed house could be seen nearby, the one who lived there didn’t prepare at all. The structure looked weak, like if it could collapse any minute. Getting close seemed risky as some gusts of wind could be felt. Rocky: *Calls Ryder trough pup tag* Ryder, I found a house about to collapse, what should I do? Ryder: Backup is on the way, keep watching but stay away from it. You might get hurt if you do. Rocky: Understood. I’ll look around. A loud yelp is heard on the distance. Rocky: Huh!? ???: Help! It hurts a lot! Rocky rushes over to see what is happening. A female german shepherd pup can be seen stuck under a plank. Rocky: Hang on, my friends will help you! ???: Where is my brother and sister!? Rocky: I don’t know, I didn’t see them anywhere. Perhaps in the house? ???: No! They must be alright! We promised we would always be together! *crying* Rocky: Its alright, just hang on, we’ll find them as soon as help arrives. Don’t cry. Marshall & Rubble: *Arrive* We are here Rocky! Rocky: Help me remove this plank off her. Rubble: leave it to me *Gets bulldozer close* Marshall: Wait! Rocky: Huh? Marshall: You might hurt her! I’ll help you carry the plank. Rocky: Ok. The pups carry the plank freeing the trapped pup. They notice a wound on her back. Rocky: Marshall, treat her wound. ???: *Starts panicking* Rocky: Don’t panic. Everything will be fine. ???: A-alright… Ummm… Rocky: Whats your name? ???: E-ember… *Shyly* Rocky: Ember, we’ll take you to safety, while we try to find your family. Ember: O-okay...I-I’m scared… Rocky: Don’t be, we are here with you. Ember: Thanks...Umm, what is your name? It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me… Rocky: Rocky. Ember: Where are we going to go? *tries to stand up but collapses due to her wounds* Rocky: We’ll take you to the Lookout. Ember: A-alright… They took her to the Lookout. The flashback ends after that. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movie